


Do it for Dad

by derpmania



Category: overwatch
Genre: AU, Dad Gabe, Edgedad, Edgedad Reaper, Genji misses his best friend, Hanzo did a flirt, Hanzo wants to make sure his brother is okay, I know I spelt Fareeha's name wrong in the fic, I know i spelt Amélie wrong, I'll probably add Genji in the future, I'm too lazy to change it, Jesse McCree is a sad sad man, Jesse and Genji are best friends, Jesse is in love, Jesse wants to be with this beautiful man named Hanzo, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Sad Jesse McCree, Sombra is Jesse's annoying little sister, Talon - Freeform, Talon! Jesse, Talon! McCree, Widowmaker is Jesse and Sombra's aunt, Younger Jesse and Fareeha are shits, im too lazy to change it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpmania/pseuds/derpmania
Summary: After the explosion that took his arm, some of his torso, put a scar over his left eye, blinding it, and even taking his Dad, Jesse McCree couldn't be a sadder man. But after years on the run, Overwatch recalls. He doesn't know what to do, till some strange man with a skull mask tellss him exactly what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll make more chapters, but I want to. I have a design for this McCree, I might make a picture and post it on my Tumblr, Derp-Mania. If you want more, please tell me. Also, if you have fan art, I'd love to see it. Lol, doubt anyone would like something I write that much though. But if you do, again, I'd love to see it.

Jesse looked up, everything blurry, a cloud of smoke and dust hovering over everything. The deafening sound of the explosion echoed in his ears. His body felt numb. Extremely numb. He looked down, blood covered his lower half. Jesse shut his eyes tight, not wanting to look at the horrible sight of his torso any longer. He looked to his left arm instead, half of it missing from his body. It was at this moment that Jesse realized that he could only see out of one eye. Jesse looks to his right, not that far from him was Gabriel, his commander, his dad. He was unconscious, but he didn’t look as bad as Jesse. Jesse’s vision gets blurry as he cries out in agony, the pain just now hitting him in a sudden wave. The muffled voices of people in the background, sounding like they were growing closer, and closer was just too much over the ring in his ears. Jesse blacks out, right before the body of one of the only people to care about him disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

Jesse shakes his head, snapping himself out of the awful memory. Taking a drink of the booze in his hand, he looks around the bar. Loud music blares through out the air as men, women, and omnics hang out around the bar. Some dancing, some sitting, some even just standing there. Jesse runs a hand through his long, dark brown hair. Jesse sighs, taking another drink of his booze. Jesse usually wore a black hood nowadays, having giving his hat to his best friend, Genji, to remember him by. Jesse wore the hood to cover his face. He thought that the scar over his, now completely blind, left eye made him look like a monster. So, he hid it. Along with his identity. He tapped his metal fingers on the counter, almost impatient like. The red lights on his chest plate flickered, almost to show his mood in a way. The chest plate kept him alive, replacing some intestines, and keeping them inside.

Jesse stands up, pulling his black hood over his head. He leaves a tip on the counter, walking out of the bar and into the night. There was a reason Jesse was here, why he was thinking of a memory he thought he banished from his mind. Overwatch was recalling, and he had no idea what to do. So, like every other time he has to make a though decision, he heads to Gabriel’s grave.

Jesse walks along the dimly lit sidewalk, the cool air of the summer night brushing against his face. The full moon glowed down on him, like it was a spotlight and he was the actor. Jesse had walked down this sidewalk so many times, he couldn’t even count them. Jesse stopped, looking up at the huge gate, the only way to get inside. He pushes open the gate, closing it behind him. He walks past the graves of Overwatch recruits and heroes, wondering how they past away. 

Then, there it was. Here lies Gabriel Reyes. Jesse sits down in front of the tombstone, looking straight at it. He takes a deep breath. “Hey Dad, long time no see, huh? Look, I need advice. Overwatch is recalling, and I don’t know what to do.” Jesse rubs the back of his neck. “I have two choices and I don’t know which to pick. Go back to the people that loved me, and excepted me, but not have you and deal with the people that took you away from me. Or, go back on the run. Always stay one step ahead of the gang so they don’t track me down. Live the rest of my life alone, like I have for most of it.” Jesse sighs, the memories of his teammates, no, his family, clouding his mind.

“There’s a third option.” A voice comes from behind Jesse. Faster than the blink of an eye, Jesse stands up, turns around, and pulls out his Peacekeeper, aiming it at the man in the cloak that now stood in front of Jesse. “Who are you?” Jesse asks coldly. The man snorts. “I think you already know who I am.” The man then proceeds to take off the skull mask that covered his face. Jesse’s arm drops, his eyes widen at the face he sees. “D-dad?” Jesse chokes out. “Well I’m not your mom.” Gabriel retorts. “B-but, how? You- you died!” Jesse cries. Gabriel sighs. “It’s hard to explain, Jesse. But listen to me when I say this. There is a third option.” Jesse looks long and hard at Gabriel. “What is it?” Jesse asks, almost uncertainly. “Join Talon.” Jesse looks down, then back up at Gabriel. “Talon?” Jesse repeats. “Yes, Talon. We correct what Overwatch messed up, we make their mistakes go away. We try and stop them before they can do anymore damage to our society. We were both agents, Jesse. We out of anyone know what Overwatch did wrong. We need you, I need you to understand and join us. Help us correct their mistakes.” Gabriel puts a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “Do it for your old man, mijo.”

Jesse looks down at the ground, his mind now foggy with all these thoughts. Jesse knew what he should do, though. Jesse had made so many mistakes in his life, but he’s sure this is the right choice. “Well mijo, what do you say?” Gabriel asks. Jesse looks at Gabriel, nothing but pure determination in his eyes. “I’ll do it. I’ll join Talon.” Gabriel smiles, chuckling. “You chose the right answer Jesse. Happy to have you on the team.” Jesse cracks a smile to see Gabriel happy. Gabriel starts walking, bringing Jesse along with him. “Things in your life are going to change, Jesse. Including that beard. I’m not letting that thing stay on your face.”

As they walked, Jesse realized something. He was no longer Jesse McCree, the ex Deadlock Gang member. He was no longer Jesse McCree, the ex Blackwatch agent. He was nobody for so long. He was just a man hiding from society, looking for some answer to his existence. And he found it. He wasn’t even Jesse McCree anymore. He’s a man that’s been dead for quite some time. He was now Deadman. A being that had no significance in life, in the world. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to fix what his family created. He was going to do it for Dad.


	2. I Miss Him

"You have never had chocolate cake before?" The cowboy asks, shaking his head. The cyborg sitting across from him shifts in his seat. "No, I said I've never had cake in general." Jesse rolls his eyes, taking his feet down from the table. "Same thing. Now how exactly have yah never had cake before?" Genji runs a hand through his black hair. "Growing up, I was a really picky eater. I just never really found cake looking all that good, it looked awful to me." The Blackwatch agent shrugs, cracking a smile at the other's shocked face.

"Would you try some cake if I went and got you some?" Jesse asks, curious. Genji strokes his chin like he was thinking really hard. "Hm, I don't know. Where would you get the cake?" Jesse gives his signature lopsided grin. "Well, not to brag but, I made around twenty of these small circle cakes with Fareeah yesterday. All are different flavors." The cyborg raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how many attempts did it take you to make just the first one?" The cowboy chuckles nervously. "Uh, maybe, just maybe, it might have been like, uh, six?"

At this, Genji laughs. "Then should I be scared to consume one of these cakes?" Jesse stands up and crosses his arms. "No, you shouldn't. The little crime fighter and I ate one and it was delicious." Genji rolls his eyes. "Alright fine, but if it does kill me, put 'I told you so' on my grave." Jesse smiles. "Deal." The Blackwatch agent rushes off to the kitchen.

"Alright, partner, I was saving this chocolate one for myself, but for my best buddy Genji whos never had cake before, I give you the best." Jesse sets the circular cake on the table in front of Genji. The cyborg takes off the metal mask from in front of his mouth and sets it on the table. He looks at the chocolate icing covered cake, wondering how many attempts it took the two to make just this one.

"Well? Aren't yah gonna try some?" Jesse asks, standing at Genji's side. Genji looks up at the cowboy. "I need a fork, stupid." Jesse's lopsided grin returns, with a chuckle. "Why would you need a fork when you could do this?" Before Genji could respond, Jesse grabs a hold of the long black hair on the back of his head and slams Genji's face in the cake. "Happy birthday, Genji!" Jesse laughs, running to the other side of the table.

"Say cheese!" At this, Genji looks up, his face completely covered in cake and icing. Standing next to Jesse was Fareeha, camera in hand and pointed at Genji. "You little- did you plan this?! And were you in on this, Fareeah?!" Genji yells, cake falling from his face. Fareeah giggles. "It was actually my plan! Happy birthday!" 

Genji sighs, looking at the old picture. He remeberd that day like the back of his hand. Genji lifts his head and looks out at the sea, waves chrasing agaisnt the cliffs, creating a hypnotic sound almost like a song. Genji grabs the cowboy hat that was sitting in his lap and puts it on his head. He sets the photograph on the grass beside him, next to a few others. Genji could spend hours out here on the cliff, listening to the waves, smelling the salt in the air, and watching the sun go down over the horizon, remembering all the best memories he could.

"You have been out here for quite some time, Genji. Is everything alright?" Genji looks behind him at the sound of the voice. Hanzo was standing there, a look of worry a pon his face. The cyborg looks away from his brother, back out towards the sea. "I'm fine." He replies. Hanzo sighs, and sits down next to his brother. "Genji, I have known you long enough to know that when you say you're fine, you really aren't." Genji looks down at the grass, not wanting to admit his brother is right.

"You are wearing that hat again. It belonged to your friend. Jesse was his name, correct?" Genji nods. "He gave it to me when he woke up from surgery. He said that as soon as he could walk without falling over, he was going to travel the country. Alone." Genji explains. "I see." Hanzo looks out to the water, the sun almost completely set. "The stories you have told me about him, he seems like he was a good man." Genji clenches his fist. "He is a good man. Don't use the word was. Angela and everyone else thinks he's dead, but he's not. I know he's not." Genji sighs. "I know it's been almost a year since Overwatch recalled, and I know that Winston has tried his best to track him down, but hasn't been able to. I know we all miss him, and that we want him back. But he was my best friend, and I want him back the most." Genji unclenches his fist. "I know you think I'm crazy, but please understand that I know Jesse is alive! It's this gut feeling that I have." A long pause fills the space between the two brothers.

"I believe you." Genji's eyes widen and he looks at his brother in surprise. "You... you do?" Genji asks, in disbalief. "Yes, Genji, I do." Hanzo replies, looking up at the now dark sky. "You aren't joking are you?" Hanzo sighs. "Genji, I have known you long enough to have experienced many of your gut feelings. I couldn't count how many of them were correct, let alone how many times I was left shocked that they were correct."

Genji stares at Hanzo for what seems like forever. Then, he hugs him. A gesture that the brothers haven't shared in a long time. Hanzo wraps his arms around his baby brother. The younger starts crying into the older's shoulder. Hanzo rubs his back in a way to calm him down. "Thank you so much, Anija! Thank you!" Comes the muffled cry from Genji.

Just as Hanzo opens his mouth to reply, the bases' loud intercoms com on. "Attention all agents, Talon is attacking Numbani." The voice of Soldier: 76 announces. "I need all available agents to report to my office as soon as possible so we can take off. Oh, and one other thing. They have someone we haven't seen before, so be warned. We not only have to deal with Doomfist again, but this idiot now as well." The brothers stand up. "Apparently, they call the idiot Deadman."


	3. Who is This Attractive Person?

Saying Jesse was nervous was an understatement. It had been almost a year since he joined Talon, but this was the first time he would be going on a mission. Just like Jesse was in Blackwatch again, Gabriel made him train untill he dropped almost every day till he was deemed ready. While he was on the run, Jesse didn't exactly train, so he wasn't exactly in the best shape.

The mission was to Numbani, and it wasn't really that exciting. All they were doing was lure Overwatch agents there so Sombra could hack an agent with cybernetics to get information. The more cybernetics, the more information. Honestly, Jesse couldn't tell you how Sombra got information from just cybernetics. But at this point, he's learned to just roll with it.  
Even though this was all the mission would be, Jesse was so nervous and excited at the same time, he couldn't help but smile.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Sombra, the little shit she is, asks with an annoying curiosity. Jesse flinches at the sudden voice, his smile fading. He looks at the hacker that he secretly called his sister, she was grinning like she had the newest juicy gossip. Jesse sighs in annoyance, turning to walk in the direction a few other agents were walking. "I wasn't." Jesse mumbles as he puts his hood over his head.

Sombra follows, walking at Jesse's side. "Yeah right, just tell me!" Jesse rolls his eyes. "No." At this, the hacker makes an annoyed grunt. "Stop messing around and get to the ship; we take off in five." The sniper queen herself commands, walking past the two. Sombra rolls her eyes and speeds up her pace to walk next to Widowmaker instead.

Jesse knew Widowmaker as Amelié when he first joined Blackwatch. Gabriel introduced Jesse to her and she helped him with quite a few emotional problems. Amelié was an aunt to Jesse, even as Widowmaker. Yes, she was brainwashed, but she still had some memories. 

Jesse walked into the ship and took a seat. On this misson, Widowmaker would be leading. Reaper and Doomfist had some business to attend to with the other leaders. As the ship started to take off, so did Jesse's mind. For almost 3 straight hours, all Jesse thought about was all the different ways the mission could go. Then, just like that, they arrived.

After some terrorizing and just all out meihem, Overwatch agents finally arrived. Jesse already had his gun out and ready, reminding himself to only respond to the name Deadman. Jesse commanded some soldiers to go after two member's of the enemy team. One was a girl in a giant pink mech, and the other a very short woman shooting ice at people.

Jesse moved behind some buildings, out of sight, to sneak up on some of the enemies. A shurikin just barely misses his head, sticking into the wall behind him. Jesse turned his head to see- no.

Oh Hell no.

"So, you're that new guy, right? Deadman? Heh. Well, you'll truely be a deadman when I'm done with you." Jesse almost couldn't breathe. He worried about running into one of the old team members, but why out of all of them did it have to be Genji? Jesse heard the slightest movement and knew to duck as quickly as he could, which is exactly what he did. The cyborg that lungened at him, flew into a wall, surprised and a bit shocked that he missed.

Jesse turned around and started running as fast as he could, using the time he bought himself to lose the ninja. Jesse knew how dangerous Genji was in Blackwatch, who knew how good he was almost 11 years later. He knew what he was capable of, and frankly, Jesse didn't want to learn any new tricks Genji picked up.

After a bit of running, Jesse finally lost the ninja. Out of breath, he slows to a stop and takes a breather. All of a sudden there is a scream, and it was coming from above the Talon agent. Jesse looked up and saw a figure quickly falling towards him from one of the tall building's. Out of instinct, Jesse holds out his arms to try and catch the figure.

Miraculously, he catches the person. A bow and a couple arrows fall around them, just barely missing them. Man, Jesse was lucky today. Jesse looked at the person in his arms, it was a man. The man looked just as shocked as Jesse, though Jesse's face was covered by his hood.

The man's pitch black hair, with grey on the sides, was up, held together by some kind of silk. He had an amazingly detailed and impressive tattoo on his left arm. The man had a short beard on his handsome face- wait what? 

Jesse shakes his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. The man was staring at him, the look of shock on his face seeming like it might stay there forever. Jesse proceeds to set the man down on his feet. "Are you okay?" The man snaps out of his daze, his face coming to something that looks like realization. "I- yes, yes I am fine. I could have sworn I would die." The man answers, studying Jesse.

Jesse was pretty much the same height as the man, so he could look straight into his eyes. "If you were not there, I wouldn't be standing here. I am grateful to you, and you have many of my thanks." The man goes on. Totally forgeting about the battle going on at this moment, he goes on even more. "I was getting shot at, so I started backing up. I backed up too far and slipped. Then, you caught me. Again, thank you." The man bows. Jesse's cheeks burn, luckily hidden by his hood. He clears his throat. "Any time, partner. I was running from someone myself, then I heard yah screaming. I guess instincts took over, and I somehow caught yah." The Talon agent tried to hide his nervousness. The man holds out his hand. "My name is Hanzo; would you be so kind and tell me your's, masked man?" Hanzo gives a slight, warm and welcoming smile.

Jesse almost chokes on his own words as he grabs the man's hand and shakes it. "They call me Deadman."

Hanzo's eyes suddenly widen in surprise. He let's go of Jesse's hand and grabs his bow from the ground. Grabbing an arrow, Hanzo pulls it back against the wire and points it at the hooded man. Jesse puts his hands up quickly in defense, telling the archer not to shoot.

"If you are Deadman, then why are you not attacking me?" Hanzo demands, his voice threatening and hostile. "Woah, calm down." Jesse takes a deep breath. "I am Deadman, but..." Jesse quickly thinks of a lie so he can get on this beautiful man's good side. "I took this job to pay off some family debt. I know what these people are capable of, but if I don't pay off this debt, my family will be killed." The archer's bow lowers a bit. "I really don't want to hurt y'all in Overwatch, or anyone at all. I'm a good guy, I promise.

Hanzo lowers his bow completely, putting the arrow back with the others. "I can understand that. I grew up in a criminal empire, I should know how that feels out of all people." The archer sighs. "And you saved my life, so I guess I owe you." The earpiece Hanzo was wearing goes off, telling him that someone needs backup. He turns around and starts to run. Jesse panics and yells "Wait!" Hanzo quickly stops and turns around. Jesse jogs up to him.

"I want to see you again!" Jesse blurts out. The archer's eyes widen in surprise. He stays silent for a minute, staring at Jesse. Just as the Talon agent starts worrying, Hanzo replies. "Meet me tomorrow night on top of the East Tower at the Overwatch base in Gibralter. Be there at midnight, and we can see eatchother then." Jesse almost doesn't believe it. He quickly nods his head. "Yeah, yeah! I'll be there! I promise!" Hanzo smiles, a beautiful sight to see to Jesse. "It's a date then. See you then, Deadman." Hanzo then quickly runs off, leaving Jesse to blush like a mad man and anticipate their next meeting.


	4. In the Middle of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the long break. School can be a total pain, lol. Sorry about the REALLY short chapters. But thank you for reading! (Ps, I would absolutley love fan art if you want to draw any)

There was no way that Hanzo Shimada basically, kinda, just maybe, asked out a criminal. But in Hanzo's defense, the man said he was just paying off a family debt. If only he got the man's true name!

Hanzo deeply anticipated his next meeting with the gorgeous man. Though, he grew worried that they would get caught. Genji's ranting about the man didn't help either. Genji said it was unhuman for the criminal to know to dodge his attack, but there were many ways to explain it. Often after Genji would rant to his brother, then storm off in frustration, Hanzo would stare off into space. Thinking about things like what the masked man's face looked like, or if he would join Overwatch after his debt was paid. Maybe those questions would be answered tonight.

Hanzo made it to the pair's meeting place around 11:55, always wanting to be places a little bit early. "I do hope he finds his way here alright..." Hanzo mumbled to himself, taking a seat on a crate.

Hanzo checked the time on his phone, seeing it was 12:01. He put the phone back in the pocket of his dark blue jacket. It wasn't that cold out, but being by the ocean made it a bit cooler out. "Hey Hanzo! Mind steadying this ladder for me, darlin'?" Hanzo stood up and looked down to the ground at the sound of his name.

There stood Deadman, hood over his head and holding onto a ladder. The masked man rested the ladder agaisnt the top of the building Hanzo was standing on and began climbing. Hanzo quickly bent down and held onto the ladder.

Hanzo stood back up when Deadman was finished climbing. "I see you made it here without any troubles. How did you know where to go so quickly?" Hanzo asked, arms crossing out of habbit. The man in the cloak shrugged. "Well, I guess it was just a hunch I had." A small smile forms on Hanzo's lips and he sits back down on the crate from earlier. He pats the spot next to him. "Come, sit."

The next three hours were filled with a giant conversation that made both men go from making eachother laugh, or shamelessly flirting with eachother. After a while, both men started to yawn. Jesse didn't want this conversation to end, and neither did Hanzo. But, it was three something in the morning now and they would probably get caught if they stayed out any longer.

Hanzo couldn't deny asking two more questions any longer.

Hanzo turned to Deadman. "Since we have been talking for a while, do you mind giving me your name?"

Jesse cursed quietly under his breath. He knew this would happen. After an almost too long pause, he answered. "McCree," Jesse said, almost a whisper "my names McCree." Hanzo cocked an eyebrow. "That is your last name, I presume?" Jesse nodded. "Too scared to give me your first name?" Hanzo smirked jokingly. Jesse snorted and slightly pushed Hanzo on the arm. "C'mon darling, I just met yah! Let me keep some things private!"

Hanzo and McCree both chuckled then fell into an almost awkward silence. Hanzo then gained the courage to ask his last question.

"Before we part ways, is there any chance that I would be able to see your face, masked man?" Jesse froze in place. He already told him his last name, wasn't that enough? But... Jesse did really like this man. He thought he even might love him. Maybe it was a good chance to take.

Jesse sighed. "Okay, darlin'. I'll show yah my face. But," Jesse stared at the ground for as long as he could. "I'm not the prettiest thing around, so take that as a warnin'."

Hanzo then watched in awe as Jesse lowered his hood, and turned to look at him. To Hanzo, he was the most beatiful thing he had ever seen.

From his light brown skin, to his dark brown hair, to the stubble on his jaw, Hanzo loved it. Hanzo loved it all.

Then Hanzo noticed the scar over his left eye. He reached his arm out and cupped Jesse's cheek. He gently rubbed this thumb over the scar, Jesse staring at him the whole time with a worried look on his face.

Hanzo looked into Jesse's eyes with a smile. "Do not worry, McCree. I think you are beatiful."

Jesse's eyes widened and he slightly smiled himself.

In the heat of the moment, both men couldn't help themselves. Hanzo leaned in, his eyes closing. Jesse finished the distance off by leaning forward and locking their lips together.

Jesse was so overwhelmed with joy, he wished this moment could last forever. He felt like someone finally loved him again, and that person did.

Hanzo pulled back, eyes opening and a smile on his face. Jesse pulled back as well, a lop sided grin on his face, something that Hanzo found absolutley adorable.

"I hate to break the ice sugar, but I best be goin'." Jesse stepped back, putting his hood back over his head. Hanzo nodded. "Of course, it was a pleasure meeting with you, McCree. Maybe we can do this some other time?"

Jesse smiled. "I'd love that." And with that, Jesse was down the ladder in a flash. He dissapeared into the darkness without a trace

Hanzo stood there for a moment, a smile plastered on his face. He gazed up at the moon, admiring it's beauty for a moment before walking back into the base.

On his way to his living quarters, Hanzo passed through the kitchen. He stopped and sighed at the sight he saw. Genji passed out over the counter, cheeks stained with tears. Hanzo loved his baby brother dearly, making it difficult to see Genji like this.

Hanzo walked to the other side of the counter and put one of Genji's arms over his shoulder. Genji was going to sleep the rest of the night in Hanzo's living quarters, weither he liked it or not.

Then, just before he lifted Genji off the stool, Hanzo noticed something.

In Genji's limp hand, was a picture. In that picture were two people. Genji was one of them, a giant grin displayed on his face. Then, there was the other person. It was a young man. The man had a cowboy hat on and was at least a head taller than Genji. The young man had light brown skin, dark brown hair, stubble along his jaw... Hanzo stared at the picture. Then he saw the lop sided grin. Something clicked in Hanzo's brain and he suddenly knew. "McCree."


End file.
